Extra Baggage
by gigi.vergetti
Summary: Zoe leaves for NY after Wade saying that love her. She stays more than a summer there, and come back with more baggage than she left. What will happen with her and Wade relationship? Short story. ZADE
1. Chapter 1

I hope you guys enjoy. Its just a short story that was playing in my mind. It will be something about three parts. I wished that I could write more, but I do not have the time for that. You know College is just crazy. I just needed more of Zoe and Wade. :) English is not my mother language, and I do not have a Beta, so I'm sorry if there is any error. Enjoy it, and send me feedback's. Kisses

Note: I do not own Hart of Dixie.

XXX

ZOE'S POV

It was the start of winter, I could feel the cold wind on my face as soon as I put my feet outside Annabeth's house. It was good to be back to Bluebell, the place where I feel more like home than NY. I've missed everything about here, I've missed everyone and their dynamics, but mostly I've missed him. I know that he had hurt me really bad in the past, but I never stopped loving him, even I didn't told him so as a reply when he told me just before I left that he loved me. I just couldn't, I was too hurt, to confused, I need space and time. And when I was ready to come back and really talk to him, to make things right between us, the life decide for me, for us, that is not the time yet.

As I walk down the way to the Rammer Jammer, I can recognize some old faces. I receive some smiles, some angry looks, some surprises faces. AB have told me that some people are angry with me for going way without saying a proper goodbye. I know that the post it that I gave to Dash put in his blog was not the best thing, but was all I could do at the moment.

-Zoe, is really you?- I can see a big smile appear on Rose's face, as she approach to give a big hug.

-Hey, Rose. Oh my God, you look bigger.

-Yeah. I missed you.

-I missed you too, sorry for being a really crap friend these last months.

-It's okay, I know you probabbly have a really good explanation. - If you only could imagine, Rose.- Let's have lunch tomorrow, and we can update each other about our life. I have so much to tell you.

-Ok. Now go, or you going to be late for school.- I watch as she gets way. Now I just have to focus on him, in our talk, what I have to tell him, what we have to discuss and figure out. I walk into the Rammer Jammer, and all the noise stop, everybody is looking at me.

-Hey everyone, I'm back. -I smile as hard as I can and wave to everyone, but I think that they are still deciding if they like the news or not.

-Big Z, finally you are back. -Lavon comes to my rescue. And after that everyone starts to talk to me, hug me, ask me about my time way. But I can't answer, I can't think, all I can see is Wade across the bar. Suddenly I don't know how to breath anymore, I cannot feel my legs and no words go out my mouth. Now I'm really nervous, I don't know what I'm going to say to him, whatever I say I know that he will be hurt and that he will hate me forever. And then his eyes met mine, and I'm lost.

People start to move on to their life, do the things they have to do. And I still didn't had the courage to speak with him. Stop being a chicken Zoe Hart, go there and talk to him. I'm able to give some steps, I want to run, to scream. But I stay still, and sit on the bar.

-Hey Doc. -He says smiling to me.

-Hey Wade. -I smile back.

-The usual?- I just nod in agreement. -So, how was the big city?

-Good, but it was not like home. -I take a deep breath. -Can we talk? I mean, I need to talk to you.

-Okay. -He looks with curiosity to me, like I had growth a third head. -But, I think we should leave the past in the past, Zoe.

-Its important, I need to tell you something.

-Okay. -The more that I talked, more lost Wade seemed.

Just in that moment, when I was making some progress my phone starts to ring. I see AB's number on the screen.

-Sorry, I have to take this. -I tell Wade, before I go outside to answer the phone. -AB, what's wrong? - I can hear all the sounds on the other side of the line, making my heart beat really fast.

-Sorry Zoe, you need to come back, I tried everything. But is not working, as you can hear. -She said with concern.

-I'll be right there. -I hang up my phone and go inside to pick up my bag. I must not look okay, because Wade seems to see that something is up.

-Is everything okay? Ya don't look good, Zoe.

-Something came up, I need to go. But I really want to finish our talk. I'm staying at AB's house, if you could stop by later for we talk it would be great.

-Okay, I can go around seven. Is that okay for you?

-Yep, that's good.

-Hey doc. -He says when I'm already at the door. -I'm glad that you're back. -Oh my, how I can resist him? It's just impossible. And I bet that tonight he will not be as happy with my than he is now.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, sorry for the delay, but but College is taking all of me. Just a lot to study and do. So next update will take a while, but I'll be back as soon as I have a break time. Thank you very much for all the reviews, and for all who a following my story, it just makes me so happy that you guys like what I write. I'll try to not disappoint you guys. Here is the second part, as I said before English is not my mother language so forgive me if there is any mistakes.

ENJOY IT

xoxo

Part II

WADE'S POV

All day I just couldn't keep Zoe out of my mind, and our little chat. She look the same, even more beauty, if that is possible. But there is something, I don't know what, is different in her. I think is something that in a first look you do not realize, but I know that woman.

I confess, I'm nervous about all the talk thing. I love her, but is so long that she was gone. I was losing hope, I was trying to forget her, I was trying to move on. And her here, everywhere, it will be so much harder.

I takes a while for her answer the door, actually I have to ring the bell more the once. I was not sure If I should bring something, I tough about a six pack or boxed wine, but I gave up that idea. It was a really stupid idea. So I brought some fries and two burgers from the bar.

-Hey, sorry for the delay. -She answers the door wearing just a tank top and a pj's pants. Her hair is on a messy bunny, that for sure she made while she was on the stairs. She looks beautiful, even so.

-No problem. I have some food. -I show her the bags in my hand. She smiles to me, and then I can see in her eyes that she is tired. I could say that she looks exhausted, like she is not having a good night of sleep for days.

-Great idea, I'm kind of starving. -She leads me to the kitchen. I put the bags on the counter. I know she is nervous, she keeps talking, and waiving her free hand all the time. She has something one hand, I don't know what is it. It looks like a small radio. I dunno.

-You look the same, ya know?

-You mean fatter. -She says with a quizzical look. -Anyway, let's eat while is hot.

I don't know if I should ask her, or let her speak. But if she is nervous, I am as well. I have not seen her in seven months, and I me here with her. Just she and me. I can see that she is trying to put her thoughts together, because she starts to speak and stops.

-I don't even know how to start what I want to talk to you, Wade. -She says nervous.

-Ya can begin with the begging, Doc.- I give her a assurance look.

-It's about us, I know I've away for long. I know that I said it was just the summer. And I still play in my mind what you said to me before I left. -She stares at me. -First I want to say I'm sorry, I really am.

-Look Zoe, you don't have to be sorry. I was the first to screw up our relation.

-But...-She starts to argument, but suddenly we can hear some noises coming from the little radio. That now is placed in front of her on the counter. She looks more nervous than she was.

-Shit! -She says low, but I can hear her. -I'll be right back. -She disappears inside de house. It's not too long for me hear her voice coming from the little radio, but she is not talking to me.

-Hey sweetie. -I can hear her saying. And also I can hear little cries. - What's the matter? Did you had a bad dream?- I wondering who de hell she is talking to. Her voice is calm, full of sweetness -Shi, it's okay, mommy is here. -Mommy? Did I hear alright? I don't know what to think. She disappears, and then comes back with a kid. I must heard wrong, it can't be. I cannot stay still anymore. I have to find Zoe.

After just minutes I can hear her voice closer, and then I know in what room she is. I almost go dead when I enter the room. All I can see is Zoe sitting on the bed nursing the tiniest baby that I ever saw. She seems not to see me, her face is down, looking at the little baby in her arm and she has a really big smile on her face.

-You have a baby? -I speak in shock. And with that she looks at me. She tries to cover her exposed body.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everybody, sorry for the long time that I'm out, College is being a bitch with me. kkk But I'm here know, and hope that you guys like the update. Sorry is a little short, but I write this in the break of my studies. As I always say, English is not my mother language, so If there is any grammar mistake I'm sorry.

have a nice weekend. I promise that as soon as I have time I'll be back here.

Kisses

ENJOY

Part III

ZOE'S POV

Few months ago...

It's been almost three weeks that I'm back to New York, and I feel good. I`ve been working hard, this helps to put my thoughts out Wade or George. Actually is more about Wade, I do realize now that the George thing was more a crisis. I was alone, I was with my heart broke into a million pieces because Wade, actually I still am, and the thought of losing George as well made me act like crazy. I know that what I did was not pretty, and I do have to apologize to him and to Tansy. I fell so ashamed about my behavior.

And Wade, I'm still not okay with everything that happened. It still hurts to think that he betrayed me, after everything. My heart is still broke into a million pieces, he called me yesterday, but I did not have the courage to answer. I need more time to heal properly.

I should not ever been thinking about all those stuff right now, because I'm in the middle of a surgery. I lost count of how long I've been here, this guy on the table is giving us a hard time.

-Dr. Hart? Are you okay?

-Yeah, sure. -I feel a little dizzy. But I try to focus on the suture that I'm doing. When was the last time that I sleep? I can't remember the last time I eat. Okay, something is not right. I try to have a step back of the table. I can't feel my feet, they are numb. -I think...

I wake up so relaxed. And the I remember that I was in surgery, and I realize that I'm not at home and that there is an IV line on my left hand.

-Thanks God, you are awake Zoe. You scared me.

-Mom? What are you doing here? Where I am?

-You passed out during surgery, Honey. You are at the hospital.

-How long I was out?

-A day, the doctor said that you were exhausted. The people here said that you were working for three days, you have to take a better care of you Zoe.

-Mom, no drama please. I'm okay, see. I just had much work to do, that was all. Now can you give my clothes, I just want go home, take a shower and sleep. -Candice looked me with concern. I jump out the bed, but I had to sit down again. I was feeling really dizzy.

-I better call the doctor.- My mom came back a few moments later with Doctor Lee.

-Hi, Dr. Hart. How are you feeling?

-Good, just a little dizzy. Did I hurt my heard when I fall? -She looked to me with a smille.

-No, your head is just fine. You passed out because you were sleep deprived and the stress level on your body was too high. We are administrating some saline, because you were a little dehydrate as well. Now with at the second trimester...- Wait, what the hell she is talking about? Is she crazy?-... is important to eat and drink well, and take breaks during your shift. Put your feet up and all that you know well.

-Wait, what are you talking about? Second trimester? -She looked me with confused eyes, but I bet in the room the more confused person was me.

-Sorry Dr. Hart, I assumed that you knew. You are pregnant. -When she said these words everything stopped around me, I must be a mistake. How could I be pregnant? I must be a joke.

-Is this a joke right? -My mother and the doctor looked to me with concern.

-No Dr. Hart, we did a blood work and because you fall down we did an ultra-sound to make sure everything was okay. -She said calm, handing me the papers. My hands were shaking, this could not be happening with me. Tears started to come out my eyes, even so I tried not to cry. -I'm going to sign your discharge papers, and then you can go home and rest. I'm going to leave with you my card, in case you need anything.

-Is it Wade's? -My mom speaks after the doctor is gone.

-I don't wanna talk right so, so please take me home. - I put all the papers inside my bag and put my clothes on. My heart is aching, my head is spinning with the news. I don't know what to think or do, I just want sleep and wake seeing that this was a terrible nightmare.


	4. I'm Sorry

Hey everyone, I own your guys a big apologise for my absence in this story. These past weeks I was crazy putting all together of my research, so I could submit to a meeting. Plus that I have all the subject from college and all the time spent at the hospital. Seriously I slept from yesterday to today barely 5 hours, and lost the count of how many patients I had. I have started to write the next chapter, but with the past crazy weeks was impossible. I'm really sorry guys. I'm really happy to know that a lot of people are enjoying my story, and I'm so sorry for making you guys wait that long. I have a exam coming up next week, and I promise that all come back here to make you guys happy just after that. Sorry guys, but a med student life is not easy. I promise I'll compensate you guys big time.

Have a really good night. Kisses. Gigi


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, I'm back \o/ Sorry for taking so long. Thanks for all the reviews and likes on this story. That's all folks! enjoy it. Kisses**

**Sometime in the past...**

ZOE'S POV

I'm going nuts here, I can't sleep. Since I came back from the hospital I cannot stop thinking about the fact that I'm pregnant, already in my second trimester, and have no idea what to do. How can I not realize I was pregnant? I know that these past months were crazy, but something like this should be noted. I stand up in front of the mirror and pull up my shirt. Seriously, how could I not see this little bump here? Am I that blind to see that my belly grew, and in not a fat way. I cannot stop the tears falling from my eyes, all this is so real. There is a human being growing inside me. I put my right hand on the prominent little belly. I cry harder. Inside me there is a perfect combination of me and Wade. Wade... Oh my God! I have to tell him, he needs to know. I have to call him right now.

I fell more and more nervous waiting for him to pick up the phone. Why he is taking so long to answer?

-Hello? -My heart is racing with the sound of his voice. Easy Zoe, I try to calm myself. I cannot think straight, I should planned everything what I was going to say before calling. -Hello? -I think I'm not able to do this. -Go wake you mother this hour, ashole! -I look to the alarm clock beside my bed, and see that is almost 3 AM. Great Zoe, you not even chose the right time to make a call.

-Wade. -I breathe his name out.

-Zoe? Sorry, I didn't mean to call you that, I didn't know it was you. -I can imagine him sitting down in his bead, with his hair all messed.

-No, It's me who should apologise. Sorry for wake you up. I didn't realize it was too late. -Maybe this was a signal, I couldn't tell him news like that over the phone. -I just called to know how you've been, but is better to call you on daytime.

-No, no. It's okay, I was not that sleepy. -The sound of his voice makes my heart jump faster. I realize that all this time, my hand is still resting on my belly. Between the tears I let myself smile. I cannot tell Wade like this, I cannot throw a bomb like this over the phone on him. It's not fair with him. This is a conversation that we should have face to face.

-Go back to sleep, we can talk later. I do have to sleep as well, just got home from the hospital. Busy day.- I say as clear as the tears let me. I don't wanna him to know that I've been crying.

-Are you ok? -He asks with a little concern in his voice. I should know, he knows me well.

-Yeah, just tired. I call you later. Good night, Wade.

-Good night, Doc. -I'm almost hanging up when he speaks again.- I miss you. -I cannot form words anymore, I feel a lump in my throat and before he hears me crying again I hang up. I just miss him so bad, miss his body next to mine, miss his lips into mine, miss everything about him. But I'm so broke, so hurt. I have to go there, even is so hard, soon, I have to go and fix things. Not exactly fix things, but share with him the news. I have to go to Blubell as soon as possible.

I stand up to make a suitcase for me, but I do not go that far. I feel dizzy, and then a really bad cramp hurts me. I sit myself back on the bed, and try to calm myself. But the pain is not going anywhere. I start to panic, I know that there is something wrong. What I should do?

xxxxx

**Back to the present...**

ZOE'S POV

And there was the moment, the one I've thinking since I discovered I was pregnant. I try to cover my exposed body, I know that he has seen everything in here, but things are not the same anymore, my body is not the same, we are not the same. But now is not about my body or me, is about him and her.

-Wade, this is Jacqueline Anne Hart, your daughter. -I stand up, and give little steps towards him. I hold her better, so Wade can see her. He seems lost. He is staring at her, but no sound come from his lips. -I'm sorry it took so long, but I have an explanation. -He seems a statue. -Wade, please say something. You are scaring me.

-WHAT THE HELL YOU WANT ME TO SAY, ZOE? -He screams, making my baby cry. -IS THIS A JOKE, ISN'T IT? -I try to calm her. Looking him with disbelief.

-I know that you are angry with me, I get that. But do not come here to scream in front of my daughter. -I try my best not to scream, I don't want to scare my baby more than she has been. She's been through a lot in her life, and do not need scream to take her from her peaceful sleep.

-Our daughter! -He says, before leaving the room. After seconds, I hear the front door being slammed.

I just want to cry, why this have to be so hard? Didn't I had enough already? But I have to think on my baby. She is scared and stressed with all the tension that was in the room. She needs to be feed, needs to be changed, needs to sleep. I'll deal with him later.


End file.
